Guts VS Leonidas
Description Two brave Swordswman with brutal childhoods battle who will win who will be sliced Interlude Wiz: Swordsman masters of a blade feared by their foes Boomstick: And these two have been moulded into brave men who never run for a fight by their brutal childhood Guts the Demon slayer from Bersek Wiz: And Leonidas King of Sparta Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick ''' Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Guts Wiz: The Story of Guts is not for the screamish born from the corpse of his Hanged Mother.. '''Boomstick: Whoah that's grim!! Wiz: Guts was found by a group of mercenaries and adopted by them however his adoptive mother died of plague three years later and he was mentored by the leader Gambeano Boomstick: Guts was forced to wield a sword at the age of six and was brutally treated by Gambeano who then sent him out to the battlefield at age nine where he killed his first man Wiz: Guts then killed his adoptive father in self-defence and ran off with a group of mercenaries known as the Hawks Raider led by a man named Griffin Boomstick: Although he was treated nicely by his new friends and ended a 100 hundred year war it was not to last Griffin then ambushed Guts with a horde of Demons turned into a bat monster branded himbkilled Guts's friends raped his girlfriend in their blood and lost and eye and arm all at the same time Wiz: Raged at his friends death Guts decided to kill Griffin the most painful way possible and took up the legendary sword Dragonslayer Boomstick: The Sword weighs in at 400 pounds and is several feet long it was designed to kill Dragons but Guts used it to kill demons as well several thousand of them in fact ' Wiz: Guts has killed thousands of demons overall killed 100 men in a single knight and with his sword he can defeat any armoured man along with his horse weapon and anyone in the area he can also shatter other swords with his strikes and will let himself be impaled to get an advantage '''Boomstick: Guts also houses a shot cannon that can blast people's faces off and an arrow launcher to kill several foes at once ' Wiz: He carries several grenades daggers in order to help him in his exploits and his mechanical arm has carries several of these weapons 'Boomstick: Guts will do anything to gain an advantage and Will do anything to win a fight and prevail against his foes no matter how much the odds are stacked against him ' Wiz: However this means he will often take dangerous risks in order to do so and often ends up in life threatening situations also it takes a lot of strength and energy to wield Dragonslayer which can allow someone to duck under it if they are fast enough 'Boomstick: But with his deadly Sword and arsenal Guts is one guy you don't want to cross ' Guts: ... You're in my way. Stand Aside. Leonidias (300) Wiz: Leonidas was born in the nation of Sparta and as a child he singlehandly killed a wolf with his bare fists 'Boomstick: Dang that's impressive ' Wiz: Leonidas was raised to become a brutal warrior and was whipped like all Sparten males to help him ignore pain and he not only became a Warrior he became a king ruling Sparta justly '''Boomstick: But one day some random Persian messengers showed up on Leonidas's door and told him that the Persian Emperor Xerxes was going to conquer his kingdom what did Leonidas do you may ask he kicked them down a freakin well Wiz: Leonidas assembled a feeble army of 300 hundred and met up Xerxes who attempted to tempt Leonidas with riches but with no result Boomstick: Eventually the two armies clashed and although the Spartans fought bravely they were all killed not before taking down thousands of Persians with them ' Wiz: Leonidas in his time was a noble king right and just and would do anything to defend his people from invaders he also was descended from the legendary Hero Hercules himself '''Boomstick: Oh so that's how he killed the wolf because of this Leonidas retains some of the hero's God like strength able to throw fully grown Persian Warriors off his shield with ease and kill dozens of Persians ' Wiz: This also grants Leonidas enhanced durability enabling him to take slightly more punishment then the average man and take on foes nobody reasonable should 'Boomstick: Leonidas weapon of choice is his Sword which in ancient times was slightly shorter than the average Middle Ages sword allowing for quick rapid movements and slashes he also carries a Spear for long ranged engagements ' Wiz: Leonidas also has a helmet which can protect him from some abuse but he usually removes it in the battlefield to improve his awareness he also carries a shield which can shrug off arrows and sword blows '''Boomstick: Leonidas has killed dozens of Persians on his own killed a wolf with his bare fists killed the Giant Monster Uber Immortal managed to wound Xerxes during the battle and was the last man standing in the battle Wiz: However Leonidas can be overconfident and his quick and violent movements often leave him open to counterattack he can only take so much during the course of a Battle and other than his shield and helmet he wears no armour to protect himself leaving him vulnerable Boomstick: But Leonidas is a powerful warrior and king and will do whatever it takes to protect his people Leonidas: This is ..Sparta !! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle Death Battle Guts was on his own and was fighting legions of Spartans suddenly King Leonidas appears and draws his sword Guts turns round and sees the King Guts: Ahh more people to sharpen my blade on Leonidas: Stop now nobody kills my people Guts: This will be very quick Leonidas: I will make sure of it Fight! Guts leaps at the King who dodges his sword blow and slashes Guts's arm Guts then hits Leonidas with the hilt of his sword knocking him back but the King ducks under Dragonslayer but is hit by a grenade Guts tries to stab Leonidas but he blocks it with his shield Leonidas then swings his sword at Guts who parries the blow and two exchange blows Leonidas is suddenly slashed across his chest and roars in pain then brings his sword against Dragonslayer Guts: Give up yet Leonidas: No I won't let you get away with this! Guts suddenly shoots several arrows at Leonidas who blocks most of them with his shield but is hit in the leg with an arrow in rage he pulls out a spear and throws it at Guts hitting him square in the chest Guts pulls out the spear in pain as blood pours out Ignoring the pain Guts slashes Leonidas and tries to shoot the King with his cannon but Leonidas blocks the blow with his shield but it is shattered Guts tries to shoot again but Leonidas throws a spear into the cannon blocking the hole Guts tries to shoot but his arm cannon explodes destroying his metal arm and messing up his face Guts: Uhh that's it no more mister nice guy Leonidas: This is Sparta and we will not give into the likes of you The two run at each other and clash blades Guts starts hammering Leonidas blade keeping him on the defence then with a single stroke he shatters Leonidas's sword and beheads him Leonidas's body drops to the floor Guts: Don't mess with me K.O! Results Boomstick: Wow that was short Wiz: It had to be while Leonidas Strength Experience and intelligence Trumped Guts he was owned in every other category Guts takes on people and Monsters out of his league all the time so defeating Leonidas was too easy for him 'Boomstick: When Guts started hammering Leonidas with blows from Dragonslayer the king was doomed in fact Guts could probably kill the entire 300 army of Spartans easily and with that Massive blade Leonidas just couldn't keep ahead of his competition ' Wiz: The Winner is Guts Advantages and Disadvantages Guts: Winner + Pretty Much everything - Wasn't as smart - Wasn't as experienced - Weapon was hard to move around quickly Leonidas: Loser + Smarter + Could dodge Dragonslayers Blows + More experienced - Everything else Trivia * Special thanks to KingDedede8888 for making the awesome TN for this fight How many stars would you rate this battle (Guts VS Leonidas)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:'Anime/Manga vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Sword Wielders